


The Big Blue

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt wave and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt slack</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Blue

Quatre floated on his board, looking out towards the horizon. All around him was an expanse of blue. Above him it was a paler shade that darkened where the sky met the sea, the two becoming inseparable. Under and around him the water moved restlessly, as the tide shifted, rolling in instead of out. This was his favorite part of the day. Sitting on his board communing with the water while he waited for the waves to build enough to challenge him.

Already the beginners and tourists were starting to trickle out to lie on the beach as the breakers grew larger and less gentle. In a few minutes he'd be crouching on his board, moving in time with the waves as they crested on their journey to the shore. Each one crashing in a shower of foam as it connected with the sand. But for now he was content to sit and watch.

Flying overhead, a gull cried, wheeling around to head for that line of blue that marked the end of the Earth. Quatre looked up, smiling, as he watched it grow smaller then disappear completely. Shaking his head, he shifted so he was lying on his back, drifting on the narrow piece of fiberglass that kept him afloat. Idly, part of him wondered why the bird would want to be anywhere else. Here, on the water or by it was the only place worth living.

Quatre had spent a week in Kansas with his parents a couple of years ago and had been miserable every excruciatingly painful moment. As far as he was concerned hell was a horizon unbroken by shoreline. It was a barren dry place where no gulls flew, their gray and white bodies the color of storm teased whitecaps. The first thing he'd done upon returning home was to grab his board and go surfing until he was exhausted, but his soul was once again replenished and at peace.

The wind picked up, tugging at his hair so it fell across his forehead just brushing his eyebrows. Once upon a time it had been the color of ripe pineapple but now it was bleached almost white by the salt water and sun. Quatre could feel the excitement that came with knowing the surfing would be choice starting to build. There was a rush of anticipation that always hit right before he started his slow paddle back towards where the breakers were being born.

He did a slow roll so he was lying on his stomach, getting in position as the first of big waves began its dash for the shore. He watched it build and then break, not attempting to catch it. You never rode the first one that one belonged to the gods of the sea. You respected them or they chewed you up and spit you out. The ocean was indeed a harsh mistress and those that chose to try to tame her needed to always be aware they were subject to her whims. Survival, and with it success, came to the man who could read her moods and adjust to fit them. A smart surfer knew when to ride the waves and when to get the hell out of the water.

Moving forward, his tanned arms cutting strong strokes through the water, Quatre recited the prayer of thanks his grandfather had taught him before he was allowed to step foot on a board that wasn't firmly planted on the sand. The sea, he'd told a wide-eyed young Quatre, was like a woman. Treat her with kindness and she would respond, but disregard her and you would pay the price. Capricious and free spirited; once she had you in her grasp you would never get free, or want to.

Easing into a crouch then letting go with his hands, Quatre shifted his weight, gripping the board with his toes. Adrenaline flooded through his body heightening his senses and increasing his heartbeat. The spray was cool on his sun warmed skin, bringing with it a calming touch. It was the moment of truth, fight or flight instinct in full survival mode. Grab it and ride for all it was worth or let it pass by. With a whoop of pure joy, Quatre cut in, claiming the curl for his own, happy and safe in the arms of his lover.


End file.
